


Lifesaviour

by diasthedeathknight



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: Even when all hope is lost someone will still safe your life and you may life long enough to repay that debt. This is a story about Elias, a former criminal who now fights for the knights as Conqueror to not only repay his lifedept but to watch the back of his lifesaviour, a unusual friendly Lawbringer.





	Lifesaviour

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so I apologize for any typos or mistakes I have in my work.  
> I really love For Honor and the lore behind it and this happened to me in a match before were a Lawbringer saved my ass and I saved his a few minutes later.  
> I hope you all have fun reading my story as much as I had fun writing it^^

His field of view was blurred by the club that had hit his head, the large Shugoki in front of him chuckling amused as he fumbles for his shield and flail but can't find either of them because his sight is that bad and the floor is to muddy. Fear crawls up his back and he looks up at the big wooden club that now swings down on him, the big male screaming something he doesn't understand. Then there is a flash of bright sparks, a large looming figure stands in front of him, black armor plates rustle as the tall black armored Lawbringer parries the strike that would've been his doom. Then with a loud: "Ad mortem, inimicus*!" the beautiful ax of the halberd comes crashing down into the right shoulder of the Shugoki, tearing through the cloth and armor like it was made out of thin paper. As he pulls the bloody blade out of the shoulder the Shugoki grunts, his huge club now laying in the mud as he tries to take down the Lawbringer with one last punch. The huge knight catches the fist and then a loud cracking sound can be heard as he breaks the wrist with one single movement of his hand, the pained cry of the Japanese echoes over the battlefield and then the Lawbringer pulls him closer to himself, spinning the large man into his tight grip, choking him. Panicking the Shugoki tries with his remaining nonbroken hand to break the hold around his neck and with one motion of his entire arm the black armored knight brakes the neck of the gigantic man, his body goes limp in his grab. Then he let's go of him and the body falls into the mud with a loud thud.

He turns around and underneath the helmet, he can hear the loud booming powerful voice asking him: "You alright down there, Conqueror?"

"I can't find my weapons...!", he then answers and slowly gets up on his feet, his gloves covered in mud from the frantic search for his weapons.

"Calm down, there is no use to panic", big hands lay down on his shoulder plates and he can feel the gaze of the tall man, burning deep into his soul giving him the feeling like a hawk stares down at him.

Then he hands disappear and the Lawbringer gets down to his knees, picking up the steel shield with the golden brim and the Templar cross on it, handing it over to him as well as the mud-covered flail. The once golden spiked Lionshead on the chain is covered with old blood from previous encounters.

"If you need someone to take care of those wounds you have there is a tent nearby with a Medicus in it. He is quite capable of stitching you up", he then advises him and the Conquerer nods before he makes his way to the tent. The wound on his forehead should be taken care off because it makes it almost impossible to see something without wiping of blood every few minutes. And he can't afford to do that in a battle that decides over his life.

The tent inside is filled with the strong smell of blood and burned flesh, a tall rather old man looks up from some notes he was writing down, his deep grey eyes looking over his body, spotting the wound on his forehead quite easily.

"Sit down and let me take a look at that", he then says and the young man follows the order without complaint.

He then sits down on a small wooden chair that is covered in old dried blood, taking a look around so he knows where the exit is should he need to bolt towards it.

The old man gets up and walks over to him, sitting down next to him before he begins to patch up the wound on his forehead.

"I hope that those Samurai aren't foolish enough to really fight back or try another ambush like that my stocks are dwindling faster than anything else and thanks to the war that is currently going on I can't afford to get new bandages and other things I need", he murmurs while he patches him up, then he steps back and nods, looking over him.

"Avoid any more damage to your head and please wear a helmet when you go out there", he advises him.

The knight only nods and then steps out of the tent, looking around for the Lawbringer who saved his life. He then spots him fighting with an Orochi and starts running as he sees the sigil on the armor the Orochi is wearing. That was an assassin!

The mud is heavy underneath his boots and he nearly stumbles a few times over corpses or weapons that are embedded into the soft earth.

He can hear the pained growl from the Lawbringer as the Katana slips past the armor plates at his hip and then he sees the blood as the Lawbringer stumbles back and places one hand on the wound, the Orochi now seeing their chance and charging at them.

Before the blade can embed itself into the exposed neck the Conquerer reaches them, screaming loud: "Te occidam**!" the shield crushes into the chest of the Orochi, a surprised pained female voice cries out, pushing her back a few feet as the samurai loses her balance and falls down.

The flail comes crashing down into their side, breaking through the hard wooden armor with ease. Bones break and the Orochi then jumps back on her feet with a pained noise. He doesn't even give the woman a chance instead he wraps the chain of his flail around his hand gripping the golden Lionshead with his hand as he holds her shoulder to prevent her from escaping then he begins to beat her with the ball of his flail. The helmet splitters into pieces, revealing the face of a shocked young woman that someone would describe as beautiful, but he is so soaked up in his bloodlust that he doesn't hear for the pleading after the first strike to her head. Multiple more follow as he bashes her head in, bones break and blood splatters in every direction. With one last strike to her face, he lets go of her shoulder, the corpse dropping dead to the floor the head only a mass of gore and blood. Heavy panting from the beating and the sprint he turns around to see the Lawbringer on his feet, the halberd at his side.

"I didn't thought that a mere Conquerer could save my life one day", the Lawbringer then says and the words almost pain him a bit in his pride as a Conquerer but he wipes the pain away and then smiles underneath his helmet.

"We are all the same before the Law", he then says and a burst of loud booming laughter follows his statement.

"You have spirit...I like that, Conquerer. Say, what is your name?", he then asks and leans himself against his halberd.

"Elias"

"Say, Elias, would you like to join the Blood Knights? You have fought well against that Shugoki and you saved me from certain death, repaying the debt you owed me", he then takes off his helmet to reveal a scarred face and deep black eyes looking down to him extending a hand.

"What do you say?"

Smiling Elias takes the blood covered hand: "It would be an honor to fight alongside a noble Lawbringer such as yourself"

 

 

 

Translations:

* Ad mortem, inimicus! - To death my enemy!

** Te occidam! - I'm going to kill you!


End file.
